


Stone cold intimacy (A Pregame Danganronpa one shot)

by Alexcantspeakspanish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Necrophilia, Porn, Pregame Shuichi, Skull Fucking, This is hella fucked up Im so sorry, necromania, noncon, pregame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexcantspeakspanish/pseuds/Alexcantspeakspanish
Summary: Shuichi Saihara,Porn addict, Danganronpa obsessor, experimental necrophiliac.When a skull became too boring, he craved more, but with these cravings released his dark temptations and habits. How was he possibly going to satisfy himself without a sexual partner? Getting someone to even go near him was hard enough... Perhaps he could prey on someone vulnerable.The higher the vulnerability, the easier to kill.





	Stone cold intimacy (A Pregame Danganronpa one shot)

##  _**Necrophilia** _

##  _**[nĕk′rə-fĭl′ē-ə]** _

_**An abnormal fondness for being in the presence of dead bodies.** _

_**Necromania** _

_**[nĕk′rə-man′ē-ə]** _

_**Sexual contact with or erotic desire for dead bodies.** _

Shuichi Saihara’s eyes rolled back a final time as he ejectulated, bodily fluids mixing and elegantly dripping out the bottom of the cranium. The sharp shards of bone had left him bloody and sore, but he cared not. He craved the bittersweet pleasure more than anything else out of life. He could not help his temptations, previously deemed ‘strange’ and ‘incurable’ by multiple therapists. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself, especially when the item was always resting on his shelf. He fantasised about using it in different ways since there were so many orifices to choose from, his favourite being the eye sockets since they give just the right level of pleasure, They almost felt like a real human sometimes when his length hit the back of the crown- it felt just like what we'd imagine a soft spot to feel like. Oh, how he hopelessly ached for human interaction but he couldn't face going out into the judgemental world.. Not when he had everything he needed here- Multiple Danganronpa series, a skull that he was gifted many years ago due to his short phase of obsession with taxidermy and multiple bottles of lube like lotion that he used multiple times a day. Saihara was what psychologists would call ‘obsessed with pornography’ that drove his obsessions with the more perverse subjects. The navy-haired boy breathed heavily, placing the skull on a towel to drain before sitting down on his bed and pulling up his cotton boxers. Although that was enjoyable, he couldn’t help but be unsatisfied with the session as a whole. It felt good, but not as pleasurable as it used to… and he used the eye sockets. The mentally unstable male sat back, reminiscing his boredom and brainstorming a way of satisfying himself to the extreme until the idea finally come to him.

He was going to use a fresh skull... But not just the skull, the whole body. 

A chuckle of pure insanity escaped his pale lips as he began to carefully use the towel to clean the blood and seamen out of the skull. He made sure to finger all the nooks and crannies in order to ensure that it is clean for the next time (if there was a next time with the skull that he got to know so well throughout the years that he had it. He lifted up the enamel faded item and brought it to his lips, pushing it into them with a hungry desire. His pink tongue muscle rubbed against its teeth before letting the jaw (that was carefully affixed with screws to make it function like it would when covered in flesh) lower so he could insert his dominance and his tongue into it, intimately sliding the wet muscle around and slipping it in as far as he could reach with the over average length tongue. A thought sped through his mind like a bullet. How much better this would be with a real person... How he lusted over getting this sexual gratification. After each singular thought went through his mind, they began to manifest into something bigger, into plans, almost.

That night he thought for hours on end about how he was going to do this. 

Who was he going to do it to?

How was he going to lure the person to his home?

How was he going to rid his things of evidence?

Questions and answers flooded his find in a whirlwind until he closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the usual for him, but with a twist- Danganronpa, but there was a stranger in this series, someone whom he had known but never fully spoke to. He made this unconscious decision to use the purple haired boy as his prey.

Shuichi’s eyes gracefully glided open as the morning’s soft beams of sun shone through a gap in his curtains. Was it morning already? It seemed as he never fell asleep since he could not get this plot out of his mind. He had a victim in mind from some uncanny prophecy, an in-depth plan of what was going to take place and the rewards of this manoeuver, yet he hadn’t let his mind fall to think about the consequences. Why would he? Only weak beings thought about the consequence of their actions if they are doing something to please themselves. He was far from weak, intellectually. 

His routine was the same as always, sitting up and reminiscing on his dreams for a few minutes before slipping out of his bed and throwing the blanket upwards to quickly yet sloppily make his bed. It was so repetitive, he disliked it greatly so some mornings he took control of his own routine; mixing up tasks and the order in which he does them or sometimes completely skipping those that are not completely necessary, it made him feel almost in charge of something and that was good enough for him. 

As he dressed into his usual school attire (Even though he barely turned up) and sat on a tattered sofa, resting his feet on the coffee table and meditating on his plans for today. A buzz of excitement ran through him as a chuckle left his lips. He was really going to do this today, how divine!  Was this rational? Probably not, but that doubt didn’t cross his mind at all. He was sure within himself and that was the only assurance he needed. 

He took a breath before straightening himself out and leaving his house with nothing but a small backpack full of items that he could need, depending on how the situation goes- of course, he planned around every possible outcome that would happen and packed his bag based on those most likely to fall true. The door locked behind him as he began to stroll casually down the concrete street. Just as his routines, it was monotonous and grey. No wonder he easily grew bored of everything rather quickly. Nothing around him ever changes, everyone follows the same path without even straying away from society’s grain, but not him. He wasn’t going to just blend in. he wasn’t going to be as boring as everyone else, perhaps this story would help him to get onto Danganronpa. If he made the news with this story, he was guaranteed to get onto the show. This would be his chance to prove just how much he could add to the show. Shuichi’s thinking was flawed, but he didn’t realise, ad he had absolutely no one else to get input from. A shiver ran down his spine as he continued to walk, heading towards the small abundance of trees just past his school, searching for his prey. He was often bullied so he came here before and between lessons in order to hide from his perpetrators, although it was obvious he was there, the bullies shrugged him off, he was too worthless to go after and wasn’t worth the time. 

The aspiring detective looked around, stalking quietly. Dodging twigs so he made almost no noise until he spotted the shorter boy sat in front of a shrub with a book in his hands.

“What are you reading, Kokichi?” He asked with an innocent smile yet still made the boy jump in nervousness and close his book. Shuichi continued as he gently tilted the book to see the title. “Oh, The Picture of Dorian Grey? That’s one of my favourites, you have a very good taste it seems. The story is a very tragic expression of one’s struggle with his sexuality and self-worth- That’s how I interpret it. Anyways.” he flashed another smile, politely awaiting Kokichi’s response. The boy nodded. “I’m enjoying it so far..” his voice wavered a little and he placed his book gently down on the floor as if he was ready to be involved in the conversation. “I think we can really get along! We both have very much in common by my assumptions!” Continued Shuichi as he sat opposite the timid male, playing with the balding grass underneath his legs. “Can we be friends? I think that would be a good idea! We’re both outcasts with nobody else, right? What if we just teamed up together?” Kokichi nodded in response to the question “I would like that.” his voice whispered as the wind whistled through the surrounding trees. 

Before both of them could check, the time had run away with the boy’s shyness as they were both deep into conversations about anything and everything, especially Danganronpa. This excited Shuichi; finally he had someone to appreciate his obsession with, even if it was for a little while. He felt almost comforted by the smaller boy being there. He was so vulnerable and innocent.

An easy target.

The boys spoke and grew comfortable around each other long after the blanket of darkness was placed over the area and the temperature began to drop. A calm silence had broken out between  them until Shuichi’s prey shattered it by mumbling the words

“I think I should head home now, it’s beginning to get late and I haven’t eaten for a few hours..” he sounded a lot more confident than he originally did, although his lack of confidence was easily seen. Shuichi shook his head “I don’t think that’s a good idea, we’ve had such a good night tonight, Kokichi..” His voice grew bitter as he grabbed the weaker boy’s wrist forcefully, fumbling with his backpack while his hands gently shook with adrenaline. This was his chance, he could not fuck this up. Kokichi struggled, whimpering yet staying humble. “I’ve had a gr-great time with you, Shuichi but I have to get going or I’ll worry..” his voice trailed off. He would worry no one. He was completely alone in the world. 

Shuichi took advantage of Kokichi’s current vulnerability and retained one of the main items from his backpack.

A sickening CRACK was heard as Shuichi swung the metal hammer, cracking into Kokichi’s skull and making him fall to his knees, red substance slowly began to leak out as he let out soft sobs. 

That didn't do it, but he didn’t want to make the body look bad, so he went for his better option- strangulation. He violently slid off his belt and clambered on top of the already injured boy, pinning him to the ground and beginning to harshly cut off his air supply.

The boy let out frantic whimpers and pleas to be let go as he weakly struggled against the aspiring detective that mercilessly choked him with all his might. Kokichi’s fingers began to go pale, no longer red as he gripped at the belt and his choked became less frequent until finally, he was silent. Dead on the spot. The next task was to rid the scene of evidence. With a cloth that he retrieved from his bag he messily swiped at the tree that was covered in splatters of tissue and substance from his unfortunate victim’s head. He wasn’t too picky or neat with how he did this, as long as all the big patches were gone, he would be fine. He nodded to himself and smirked at his work before kicking some dirt and leaves over droplets of blood. Shuichi examined the scene, giving it the ‘All’s good’ before slumping the boy over his back. 

On his way home, Shuichi took all of the back streets in order to avoid anyone strange enough to be roaming at this time at night. As he walked he reminisced his actions, although he wasn’t remorseful. He only thought of the positive side, including all of the possibilities that he could do to the body. It was still warm so far, which made the situation even more exciting. 

He rushed the corpse home, locking the door and drawing all of the blinds before placing it down on the bed. Saihara studied the facial features of the boy, smiling. How handsome he was, even with droplets of blood in his aubergine hair and crust on his forehead he still looked angelic. It was an honour to take this boy’s innocence. The thought of it sent a shiver through his body as he lowered himself onto the body, kissing the innocent lips with passion and the desire for intimacy. He felt himself grow erect as his breath quickened. This was such a perfect moment, one that he’d remember forever. His kisses moved down to the corpse’s neck as he began biting viciously into the lukewarm flesh while grinding on the lower regions of the boy that he was violating. A grunt escaped his lips and he slid down his trousers and black boxers. He could barely control himself and his animalistic tendencies. The body flopped as he roughly positioned it, placing the head on his pillow so Kokichi had looked as comfortable and as little stiff as possible. He moved the arms to look as if they were gripping the bed sheets. This whole exhibit was a masterpiece.  One that he wished he could keep with him for eternity. He admired the corpse for a long while before drawing back and smiling. Now it was time for the best part- the removal of all the boy’s clothing. Shuichi was anything but gentle as he threw off the boy’s patent black shoes with a few small scuffs on before the black school trousers then unbuttoning his jacket, kissing at the pale bare skin that was a lot colder now. The only thing left was his boxers, which Shuichi knew that he was going to save the best part until last. He slid down the corpse’s boxers, leaving a trail of what would be purple if he had blood circulating through his body. Once again, he admired Kokichi’s motionless body before pouring lubricant onto his hand before rapidly rubbing it over his length, ready to begin the intimate act of sexual intercourse.

As he lifted the boy’s legs up, he began to push himself in immediately, bodies don’t feel pain right? They can’t scream in pain or ask you to stop… A moan mixed chuckle escaped his lips as he thrust into the body that didn’t react. This was far better than the skull, although the boy was as cold as ice now, which didn’t put Shuichi off too much, everything apart from the lack of emotions and heat made it seem as if this partner was alive. He thrust a little faster, feeling the tightness of the corpse around his throbbing member made this feel so much better. He hadn’t felt anything like this before, it was a very different feeling and experience than just jerking off with your hand. With the hand that wasn’t supporting himself, he picked up the lube once more, squirting it onto his fingers before entering himself in the same rhythm in which he thrust. “Nghhh..” A passionate moan escaped his lips and he thrust, getting rougher with each. He slid in another finger into himself, pushing in gently yet with broad pumps, reaching deeper into himself. How amazing this pleasure was! He released pre-cum and grunted as he continued, thrusting harshly into Kokichi’s body, feeling himself hit both his and Kokichi’s spot at the same time. His actions repeated until he heaved for breath and finally released inside and on the body. “Oh, Kokichi… I never thought that you’d be this good…” He panted and removed his fingers and length. “I never really thought about having sex with you at all before this, but that prophecy in my dream was so right… I’ve never felt this good, I’m so glad that you were so... So weak..” he let out a sadistic chuckle as he lay on the boy’s chest and cuddled him close. “It doesn’t matter how cold you are… You’re so great in bed, I love using your body and… and violating it! 


End file.
